Not Applicable
1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to a fiber optic cable adapter. More specifically, the present invention relates to a quick disconnect spring clip assembly for fiber optic cable connection adapters.
2. Description of the Related Art
Fiber optic cables are commonly used for signal transmission. In order to facilitate the use of fiber optic cables, various connectors are employed to temporarily connect and align fiber optic cables at a control panel or housing. Such connections typically include a component which is mounted in a panel opening or a wall opening, and which has a split sleeve for receiving and supporting the ends of two cables. The connection typically includes cable connectors which mate with the first panel adapter. The cables have a ferrule and utilizes the other end of the split sleeve for receiving and supporting the end of the second cable in alignment with the end of the first cable. The adapter component generally is provided with some means for releasably securing the adapter connector component in the panel opening or wall opening. A typical panel-mounted connector adapter utilizes a pair of retaining clips which expand against an interior surface of the panel once the component has been inserted into the panel opening. The expanded retaining clips prohibit the connector adapter component from being removed from the opening unless selective compression is applied on the clips from within the interior of the panel, therefore requiring an operator to attain access to the interior of the panel.
It has been recognized that where panel-mounted connectors are used, it is important that the cable ends, and ferrule end connections, be clean and smooth to insure efficient signal transmission. Accordingly, frequent disassembly and cleaning of the connectors and cable ends is desirable. Where panel-mounted connectors with retaining clips are used, the connectors must be removed for cleaning periodically with minimal access into the interior of the housing in which the connector components are mounted. Therefore, there is a need for a clip fastener attachable to a housing connector adapter, having a fiber optic cable attached thereto, to provide ease of disassembly of the housing connector adapter and fiber optic cable from the exterior side of a panel or housing.
In accordance with the present invention, there is provided an apparatus for releasably mating a connector system to an enclosure or panel, with the connector system having one or more fiber optic cables connected thereto. The apparatus includes a spring clip having a first clip member and a connector housing having a first distal end and a second distal end connectable together in an aligned configuration for insertion of the second distal end into an opening in the enclosure. The spring clip is in slidable communication with the first and second distal ends of the mating adapter housing. A restraining clip is attached to the second distal end of the connector housing for selectively compressing the first clip member of the spring clip when the spring clip is manipulated by an operator. Upon compressing of the first clip member against the restraining clip, the spring clip is moved toward the second distal end by the operator for removal from the opening of the connector housing.
One embodiment includes a first and a second connector housing of like configuration, with the connector housings connected in aligned orientation for insertion into an opening in an enclosure. Each connector housing includes a pair of connector grooves aligned on opposed sides of each connector housing. When the connector housings are aligned end-to-end, each spring clip is insertable into respective connector grooves for releasably mating the connector housings into the opening of the enclosure.
Each spring clip includes a first insertion end and a second end, and at least one clip member on each spring clip. The first insertion end is insertable into one connector groove of one connector housing, and is insertable through an opening through a flange on the proximal end of the first connector housing, for extension into an aligned connector groove of the second housing when the housings are aligned end-to-end. Extending from a first surface of each spring clip is at least two clip members including a first clip member and a second clip member disposed in opposing relationship on the first surface of the spring clip. The first and second clip members each have a free end extended out of the horizontal plane of the spring clip.
To release the connector housings from the opening in the enclosure, the operator manipulates the second clip member of each spring clip and compresses the second clip member toward the horizontal plane of the spring clip, thereby allowing each spring clip to slide inwardly toward the second connector housing positioned interior of the enclosure along each respective connector groove. Upon movement of each spring clip along the length of each groove, the first clip member is biased against a retainer clip on an interior end of the second connector housing, therefore compressing the first clip member to bend toward the horizontal plane of the spring clip, allowing the first and second connector housings to be removed from the opening in the enclosure. The respective optic fiber cables are then inspected and disconnected from each connector housing without removal of the enclosure, thereby facilitating cleaning and repositioning respective fiber optic cables in alignment for optical communication.